Summer is Hot
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Yes, it is. And the Pokedex Owners seem to know that pretty well, despite the fact that they're in Red's house, which has no cooling systems in it whatsoever. This is when the cliche line comes in, "What could possibly go wrong?" Complete!
1. Second Hottest Day

**Well…hello, everyone! This is my newest Pokespe fic that just popped in my head randomly. I wanted to work on a Pokespe Christmas fic, but then I remembered…**

**IT'S ONLY AUGUST!**

**And so, I created a summer story instead! And Black and White are included for the very first time! Isn't that wonderful? **

**Let's begin! Do the disclaimer, everyone!**

**Male Pokedex Owners: **_**AquaMiyuki**_** doesn't own anything!**

**Female Pokedex Owners: Except the plot!**

_.XxX._

_Summer is Hot_

_.XxX._

It was hot. Very, very, very hot. So hot that all trainers who carried the Pokemon called Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe out in the open suffered the consequences of…you know, melted ice cream. Don't worry, the Pokemon regained their original forms once put in a cold space.

But yeah, it was _that_ hot.

After all, it was the _second_ hottest day in the history of Kanto.

I don't think I need to explain about the hottest day ever. That, or I'm too lazy to.

Anyways, the Dex Owners were hanging out in Red's house (which was surprisingly not a mansion, seeing that he's a famous champion and is most likely rich from all the battles he's won). It was a nicely sized house, three floors, four rooms, giant recreation space, etc.

Let's get on with the story, shall we?

_.XxX._

Ruby wasn't exactly what you would call 'cheerful' today. His clothes were sticky and disgusting, he had no extra clothes to change in to, his Pokemon were looking 'un-fabulous', and worst of all…

"Can't stand the heat, beauty queen?"

Yep, you guessed it. Sapphire was annoying the hell out of him.

"Shut it, Sapph. You're sweating as much as I am."

Red walked into the room. "Sorry, guys. I can't fix the AC, Pika's all worn out from the heat."

"Godammit, Pikachu!" Silver yelled, banging his head on the wall. Everyone stared at him in silence. Silver glared, "_What?"_

"Soooooo hot…" Diamond whined as he leaned exhaustedly on the kitchen table. Pearl beside him just groaned in response. Platinum was consecutively fanning herself with a fan she had brought with her.

From the couch, Green narrowed his eyes at Red. "Please remind me why you don't seem to have _any_ source of cooling-such as electric fans-when we live in one of the most humid towns in Kanto."

"Uh, well…I don't stay at home much so…" Red trailed off.

Green facepalmed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on, guys," said Crys, "Calm down. It _is_ the hottest-"

"_Second_ hottest." Black interrupted. Crys narrowed her eyes.

"_Yes_, the _**second**_ hottest day in the history of Kanto. You should have seen this coming."

Emerald jumped on a chair, "I suggest we go somewhere else!" he exclaimed, before the chair underneath him collapsed, "OWW! What the hell?"

Gold laughed at him, "HAHAHA! EMERALD, YOU'RE FAT!"

He then proceeded to run away from the angry elf, only for the wild chase to end once both of them collapsed to the ground, feeling light-headed from the heat.

On the other side of the room, Ruby and Sapphire were mysteriously competing in a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Meowth' out of boredom (yes, Red has a board on his livingroom wall of that game. Don't ask why). Of course, blindfolds were covering their eyes.

"Where the heck is that frickin' board?" Sapphire snapped, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"I can't find it eith-" Ruby failed to say, ending up tripping on his own two feet, falling face flat on the floor.

"HA!" said Black, "Now that's what I call a fail!"

"Black, don't be mean!" White scolded as she helped Ruby up.

"Oh, but I completely agree with Black-kun," says Silver, "They're both the most utter failures in the history of all time."

"…"

"Silver, are you okay?" Blue asked him worriedly.

"What ever are you talking about, Miss sissy? Did 'ya know that I had blue hair?"

Silence. Gold started laughing hysterically for some random reason. Then Silver reached for his cup to drink some of the greenish beverage inside. Crystal snatched the cup away from him.

"AAAAH!" The Trader screamed, almost in agony, "What're you doing to my driiiiiiink?"

As Crys ignored the cries of her fellow Dex Owner, she turned to Yellow, "What does this drink contain?"

The senior scanned the contents of the bottle, _'It's all the normal ingredients…wait…'_

"CACTURNE JUICE!" she exclaimed. The horror of how to get that juice from the poor Pokemon in the first place lingered in her mind.

"WHAT? Why in the name of Mew do you have this in your house, Red!" Blue shrieked while shaking the bottle at Red's face,_ "_Look what you've done to Silver!_"_

"I DON'T KNOW, I SWEAR! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW CACTURNE JUICE EXISTED!" the champion defended himself.

"THEN WHO DID THIS?" Blue continued to shriek, pointing at her 'little brother'. The mentioned boy was staring at the ceiling with a goofy grin that gave everyone the creeps plastered on his face. Stupidly enough, Black and Emerald glanced at the ceiling as well, wondering what was so interesting.

Just then, the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the room. Suspiciously, Green looked around the room to see who was missing from the group. That person was obviously the culprit of the Cacturne Juice.

After realizing who the culprit was, Green sighed.

'_Of course…I definitely saw this one coming…that idiot.'_

Having realizing who the culprit was as well, some certain Dex Owners rushed outside in pursuit of the 'devious' person who scrambled up Silver's brain.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Uh-oh! Who's the culprit? Though it's pretty obvious…**

**I like reviews!**

**Who doesn't?**

**Review please!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Problems

**ACK! Summer may be Hot…but Summer…is ENDING! *cries***

**Blue:…Seeing as how the author is down in the dumps right now, I guess we'll have to do this stuff…**

**Dia: *grabs a clipboard* Let's see here…**_**kopycat101: **_**I think everyone would rather have Silver normal rather than…what he is now. **_**Widdiful Echinda: **_**Thanks, here's the update! **_**0bsethed1: **_**I've sent you the BIOs long ago, and I'll try to figure out the Christmas story later on in November or so. **_**AceTrainer777: **_**Thanks a lot! Also…the three 7's in your name intrigues me…**_**theguythatisnotyou: **_**Read this chapter to find out! :D **_**ZXCVBNMEM: **_**Yeah…that's what I did before making this story…ha. **_**YellowFan98: **_**Read this chapter to find out! :P **_**BillyTheGhost: **_**Thank you very much! **

**Pearl: Wow…that was sure a mouthful, Dia!**

**Sapphire: My turn! **_**AquaMiyuki **_**doesn't own anything except her own ideas!**

**Me: L-let us begin…*sigh***

_.VvV._

_Summer is Hot_

_.VvV._

"IDIOT!" Crystal yelled as she, Blue and Emerald chased after a black-haired teen down the streets-I mean,_ fields_ of Pallet town.

Duh, Pallet town's too small to have streets.

...

Anyways, the black-haired teen was running as fast as he could, laughing hysterically to himself as an image of brain-scrambled Silver appeared in his mind.

_"What ever are you talking about, Miss sissy? Did 'ya know that I had blue hair?"_

Okay, you gotta admit, that was _hilarious. _Oh yeah…I think we should be 'introducing' the 'culprit' right about now.

Let's have a flashback, shall we?

_.VvV._

_A black-haired teen-the same one-carried a bright green bottle to the kitchen. After ripping off the brand name on the side of the bottle, he walked over to Emerald._

"_Hey, give a cup of this to Silver, will ya?"_

_Emerald raised a brow, "Why?"_

"_Blue was supposed to give it to him," he lied, "But she told me to give it to him now 'cuz she said she was going to come later. As you can see, she's not here yet. I guess it's some medicine or whatever and she wants him to take it as soon as possible."_

"_Why don't **you**_ _just give it to him now?"The Hoenn Dex Owner asked, "And Silver isn't sick..."_

_Black-haired sighed, "Just go give it to him and make sure he drinks it!"_

"_Uh…okay, Gold."_

_Gold smirked victoriously as Rald went to the livingroom. He put the drink on the table, hoping that more people other than Silver would unknowingly drink the Cacturne Juice Extract and suffer the hilarious side-effects._

_.VvV._

**Gold's P.O.V.**

Unfortunately, no one else drank the juice. Instead, I was forced to make an escape after seeing that Blue was getting angrier by the second once Silver started getting tipsy. At least sneaking out the door gave me a head start.

But now Super Serious Gal, Blue and Rald are chasing after me. SSG was running after me because…well, she always does. What girl _can't _resist running after me? Blue 'cuz Silver's all drunk and blah blah blah…but hey, why is Rald running after me? Is it 'cuz I tricked him into giving the drink to Silver? Oh well, I just gotta run for now.

_Bzzzzz_

"Huh?"

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz_

"What the hell…" I turn to my left.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"HOLY SH-"

_.VvV._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Crys panted to a stop as the hot sun blazed down on her and her companions.

"Arceus…why did we chase him in this heat?"

"Du…dunno…" Rald weakly answered before promptly fainting from the heat.

"Rald!" Crys cried and caught him in her arms.

"You think we should go back?" Blue asked, already knowing the answer. She was pouring buckets of sweat.

"Yeah…but slowly this time."

_.VvV._

Meanwhile, at the house…

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Dia screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What the!" Pearl flailed, "Dia, what happened? !"

"Did someone die?" Silver chimed in. Everyone stared at him for a good six and a half seconds before getting back to the problem.

"Well…there's no DRINKS left!" the Sinnoh Dex Owner announced sadly.

"…EEEEEH?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO DRINKS LEFT?" Black bellowed.

"Black, calm down!" White advised.

Green gave Red a signature death glare. The latter took a few steps away from his best friend, as did the others.

"Guys…the only drink left is…" Ruby gulped, "The Cacturne Juice…"

Everyone paled. There was _no way in hell _anyone was drinking that.

Sapphire stared out the window to see the sun still shining and still _**hotter **_than ever.

Pearl stared at the green bottle. Then at the broken AC. Then at Silver. Then back at the bottle.

'_No…I won't drink that stuff. Never.'_

Red bit his lip. Was it getting hotter in here or what? And his throat was getting dry too…

The Battler turned to his houseguests to see the looks of anticipation and longing in their eyes.

"That's it! I'm going to the market to buy some drinks!" Red declared.

Green narrowed his eyes, seeming more pissed off than before, "_**Red**…_the market on the other side of town closed **six months** ago."

"…"

"…"

"…Oh."

"...Idiot."

"Well, you guys get where this is all gonna go," Ruby says, "We will most definitely _**not**_ be drinking that dreaded juice, even in this _**humid **_wea...ther..."

Then he paused as a drop of sweat trickled down his face.

"…Right...?"

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Ahahaha…this chapter is shorter than the first one.**

**What happened to Gold back there? Will the Dex Owners give in and drink the dreaded Cacturne Juice Extract and risk the side effects of getting drunk? Will Blue, Crystal and Emerald survive the hot walk back to Red's house? Find out next time!**

**That button down there needs food.**

**Why don't you feed it reviews?**

**I think reviews taste good.**

**Not sure though. No siree. :D**

**Crap, I'm starting to sound like Silver…**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Idiot Friends

**Hi, y'all! First off, I would like to say thank you for reviewing this (messed-up) story, and for (hopefully) waiting patiently for this chapter!**

**Secondly, here's a weird fact: I heard the song **_**Idiot Friends **_**from Spongebob Squarepants and all of a sudden, I got inspired to write this chapter!**

…**Weird, right?**

**Thirdly, two people asked me why the Dex Owners couldn't use their water Pokémon for a drink. I have three answers:**

**-The Dex Owners have already lost their minds due to the heat and cannot think straight.**

**-The Pokémon are exhausted from the heat.**

**-I have never seen any trainer drink their Pokémon's water, so who knows, maybe people just don't think it's sanitary in the Pokémon World.**

**Anyway, I think we should get started with this chapter. This story will probably end in one or two chapters. And to think this was originally supposed to be a one-shot!**

**BEGIN THE COUNTDOWN!**

**San…**

**Ni…**

**Ichi!**

_.MmM._

_Summer is Hot_

_.MmM._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Having nothing better to do, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Red swallowed their own warm saliva as they stared at the green bottle for the umpteenth time. White sat on the couch while tapping the switch on the TV remote consecutively, trying to do something _productive_ (which is kind of a fail since she's just sitting there being lazy). Black stared at the screen with a bored look.

"BINGO!" Silver exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise.

"No, no, Silver-sempai," says Platinum, "When you are playing 'Go Fish', you are supposed to say 'Go fish', not 'Bingo'."

Dia and Pearl collectively sweatdropped at the heiress. _'She's teaching him how to play…?'_

Yellow and Red sat side-by-side at the dining table with Green strangely staring at the two of them on the other side.

Red gulped and turned to the blonde, _'I want to ask Yellow something, but…why is Green staring at us?'_

Yellow looked down at the empty plate in front of her, avoiding eye contact with both boys, _'…Why do I have a feeling that Red and Green are staring at me…?'_

The trio stayed in their positions until Silver shouted once more. "WHAT THE…!"

All heads turned to red-head in confusion.

"What…happened to me…?" Silver clutched his head, "I feel…hung-over…"

"Gold made you drink Cactus Juice and you were all messed up in your head." Black told him flatly without looking away from the TV.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…SENIOR SILVER! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" Ruby and Sapphire yelled out together in joy and realization.

The Trader narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean I was messed up in my head?"

Red scratched his head, "Um…you kept saying weird stuff and…making random comments and shouting…and…yeah…"

Everyone sweatdropped at his 'explanation'.

But nonetheless,

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! (Gold)" Silver cried out, standing from the floor, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"Blue, Emerald and Crys went after him since he ran out of the house." Yellow announced.

Silver muttered something under his breath before taking a seat back on the ground in front of Platinum. "Alright…what were we playing, Miss Platinum?"

"Go Fish, sempai." The heiress answered in monotone.

"I see."

Dia and Pearl sweatdropped once more, _'They're still playing…?'_

After a few minutes, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it…" said a weary Black. Unlocking the door, at it were Blue, Crys, and an unconscious Emerald.

Sapphire cocked her head, "Where's Gold?"

"Who knows." Crystal tiredly answered while flopping her entire body onto the couch.

"Hey!" Black screeched, "Where am I supposed to sit now? !"

The Capturer sighed carelessly, "The floor, maybe?"

The Unova Dex Owner pouted and sat on the floor in front of the couch, "You're really mean when you're tired, Senior."

Crys shot a glare at him before burying her face into a pillow.

"WHAT. THE. FLAG!"

All, and I mean _**all**_, heads turned to the source of the outburst.

…Green?

The Kanto Dex Owner gave out a chuckle before turning his head to Red and Yellow from the other side of the dining table once more.

"Red and Yellow, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" he sang through the awkward silence.

And more awkward silence.

And more.

Then all hell broke loose.

"GREEEEEEENIE! WHAT…WHAT…!" Blue sputtered as she ran helplessly around the room.

Red and Yellow were a deep crimson as they slowly and awkwardly moved away from each other.

"SENIOR GREEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ruby cried out whilst shaking his senior by the shoulders like a lunatic. If he wasn't wrong in the head, Green would have punched Ruby in the face for shaking him so hard.

Finally, the spiky haired brunette pulled out the dreaded green bottle from under the table with another chuckle, much to everyone's shock.

"Don't tell me…" Crys mumbled.

"He…drank it, didn't he…?" Pearl spoke in a voice filled with sympathy, "I guess…he couldn't…take the hea-"

Before the Sinnoh boy could finish, Sapphire grabbed the bottle from Green's hands and chugged more than half of it down.

"_SAPPHIRE, NOOO!"_ Ruby yelped in distress, jumping and snatching the bottle away from his childhood friend.

"PANTS ON THE GROUND, HOT STUFFS!" Sapphire exclaimed as she shoved Ruby to the ground and began dancing on the dining table.

White facepalmed, "Why…why did they have to drink it…"

"They probably couldn't take it anymore," Yellow told her, "I mean, the thirst."

"But Green-sempai of all people?" Dia questioned. Usually, he would be munching on a riceball, but he figured that the salt on the ball would make him more thirsty. Smart move, Dia!

"Well…I guess he snapped because…I kept talking about drinks?" Red answered…kind of.

"UH, GUYS?" Ruby called out in a worrisome tone, "I THINK SAPPHIRE IS STRIPPING!"

Everyone turned to Sapphire on the table, and indeed, she was taking her socks off, as well as unzipping her shirt. All the boys covered their noses from the nosebleed as the girls tried to stop her.

"So this is what you meant by 'messed in the head'…" Silver mused with his eyes snapped shut.

"Yes…yes, it is." Black replied as he covered his face with both hands.

"Nnn…Why…why are all my friends…idiots?" asked a sleepy Emerald. Nobody was completely sure if Emerald meant it or if he was talking in his sleep.

In an instant, the doorbell rang again.

"I…I shall get it." Platinum volunteered, walking over to the door.

And standing there was none other than Gold.

TBC…

**A/N: Ohohoho…what's gonna happen next?**

**Please, please review! It makes everyone happy! :D**

**~Miyuki**


	4. The Devils Within

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, there were many things that just set me back.**

**LIKE THAT STUPID LAPTOP CHARGER I ORDERED A MONTH AGO AND DIDN'T COME UNTIL NOW.**

***cough* Anyways…I still can't believe I'm making this story in the middle of winter…(well it might be summer in other places in the world, but not for me!)**

**Enjoy! This is the second last chapter!**

**Dia: It's a free world~ Miyuki-san does not own us!~**

* * *

><p><em><span>.SsS.<span>_

_Summer is Hot_

_.SsS._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Standing at the door, Gold stared at his friends. The Dex Owners stared at Gold. Gold stared back.

Black sighed, "Three…two…one…"

"_GOOOLD!" _Blue, Silver, Ruby and Crystal proceeded to maul the said boy.

"HOLY SH-"

"AAAARGH!"

BAM!

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Gold lay on the floor with several bruises.<p>

"YOU IDIOT!" Crystal promptly kicked Gold in the leg (again), "Look at what you've done!"

"OW!" Gold cried in pain, "Will you _ever _stop abusing me?"

"If you continue doing bad things, then no!"

"Come on! I was the one who got stung by a bunch of Beedrill!"

"That's your own fault!"

The Breeder gawked, "Wait, is that Sapphire stripping over there? !"

"YES! DON'T LOOK AT HER!" Ruby screamed at him.

"What!" the other teen cried with his hands in front of him, "I wasn't gonna do anything! I was just asking!"

"AAH, SAPPHIRE NOOOO!" Blue wailed as she tried to pull the girl's shirt down. The boys on the other side of the room were still stuck in their positions-eyes shut, faces red, and hands covering the scene.

Our beloved drunk Kanto senior took a step on the same table Sapphire was stripping on and began to sing, "MY HEART'S A STEREO! IT BEATS FOR YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE! HEAR MAH THOUGHTS IN EV'RY NOTE, OH OH!~"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Out of nowhere, Blue began to tear up, "THAT WAS…TH-THE SWEETEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE, GREENIE!~"

"IT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU!" Almost everyone in the room yelled.

"YOU'RE ALL NUTS!"

Everyone turned to see Emerald panting as he shakily stood up from the couch.

"I know it's hot…and we have no drinks…" he says, "And two of us are…a little messed up…but if we work together, we can get to Viridian…and save ourselves!"

The Dex Owners turned to each other, hesitating about this so-called plan.

Gold sat up, "I say we do it!"

"Shut up!" Silver exclaims and punches his arm, "You started this all!"

"I was just agreeing with the only sane person here at the moment!" he said, referring to Emerald.

Everyone silenced. Could they really survive that long walk?

"All of you, let's go," says Red as he holds his fist up in the air, "We're going to Viridian city!"

So, the rest of the Dex Owners decided to follow their leader.

Blue pulled Green from his chair and put one of her arms around him for support. Ruby picked up the drunk Sapphire-who had fortunately ceased her stripping-and put her on his back. Crystal forced Gold to give his cue for Emerald to use as a walking support. Diamond stuffed as much food as he could into a picnic basket. Yellow handed out some sunscreen. Hats were straightened and the males took their shirts off (much to the female's delight).

Everyone faced the front door with looks of determination.

Things were about to get hot.

…Well, actually, things were already hot to begin with…but you get the point.

* * *

><p>"<em>Location: Viridian forest. Time: around three o'clock pm. Weather…unbelievably hot…"<em>

"Gold, stop talking…you're wasting energy."

"Sure…"

"Are we…there yet…?~" Pearl whined like a child. Yellow answered by solemnly shaking her head.

"So…very…thirsty…" Dia moaned. His tongue was sticking out and he was panting like a dog.

Ruby turned to them, "Imagine carrying an atrocity on your back…"

As if she heard the response, an unconscious Sapphire unconsciously hit him in the back.

"Oww…" Ruby groaned in pain.

"That…didn't even look like it hurt."

"Well…you've never been hit by a beast, Emerald."

*HIT*

"Oww…"

"Are we there yet…"

"No."

"It's hot!~"

"What did you expect, Gold? A blizzard?"

"Don't play smart with me, Silver."

"I'm not playing smart. I'm _being_ smart."

"Why you…"

"_Arceus_, she's still heavy…"

*HIT*

"Oww…"

"Are we there yet…"

"Would you all just kindly," White huffed, "SHUT UP?"

Her fellow Dex Owners stared in bewilderment. White never shouted angrily like that.

"I think the heat is showing the true 'devils' within ourselves." Blue says while wiping her forehead tiredly.

"That can't be true." Says Red.

Finally, Platinum spoke, "To think you all have not noticed this in the past half an hour we have been walking through this heated wretched forest! Unbelievable!"

"…"

"…"

"Told you." Blue tells Red.

They continued walking through the heat, with the destination seemingly a hundred miles away. Luckily, about ten minutes later, the gang arrived in Viridian.

"FINALLY!"

They shouted, some cried, some even danced!

And Pearl collapsed from heat stroke.

…

"So…who's going to carry him?"

* * *

><p>"I hate you guys." Gold muttered under his breath while leaning Pearl on his shoulder.<p>

"We hate you too." Everyone responded at the same time.

The Breeder sulked, "I feel the love, guys…I feel the love…"

"OhmyArceuswe'resaved!" Crystal cried out, "It's the Pokémon Center!"

"FINALLY!"

They shouted, some cried…wait a minute…

* * *

><p>The Pokedex Owners walked inside to see countless hoards of trainers drinking bottles of water and licking some popsicles. Their eyes lit up hopefully one-by-one.<p>

Suddenly, the Nurse saw them standing at the door of the air-conditioned _(thank Arceus!) _center-all sweating, the boys half-naked, and a bunch were unconscious.

She spun around and yelled, "Somebody give them the cold treatment, STAT!"

"YOU'RE THE NURSE!" they screamed.

_TBC…_


	5. And it Comes to An End

**OMG! It's the final chapter of**_** Summer is Hot. **_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited, followed, and enjoyed this story! This means so much to me, guys!**

**Please, read on!**

**Emerald: And she doesn't own us! She never will!**

* * *

><p><em><span>.HhH.<span>_

_Summer is Hot_

_.HhH._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Each Pokedex Owner licked an ice cream cone, sighing in pleasure.

"Now _this_ is how it should be!" Diamond smiled for the first time in a while. He was already on his third ice cream cone. Nobody replied, too indulged in their frozen desserts.

It was going to be awhile before the dreaded heat vanished around the southern area of Kanto, but everyone was just fine lying around and eating ice cream. Everyone except Silver and Green, but they were sitting comfortably in front of an electric fan.

Blue spoke up, "You know what we should do after we get out of here?"

"What?" Pearl questioned.

"Add some air-conditioning to all of our houses," she says, "For the next time we decide to hang out together in a heat wave."

"But I already have air-conditioning, Blue-sempai." Platinum tells her.

"Me too!" Ruby pipes up.

"Yeah, so do I!" Crys puts up her hand.

These remarks are followed by the other Dex Owners explaining how they all have an AC in their own houses.

Red blinked, "Does this mean…I'm the only one who _doesn't_ have an AC?"

"YES. GET ONE."

"We also ought to add some drinks in his fridge." Black says.

"Let's buy six packs of water bottles." Yellow proclaims.

Crys nodded, "Let's also make sure that there are always ice cubes in his freezer."

"And ice cream!" Gold shouted.

"Even popsicles."

"And ice packs."

"What about freezies?"

"Oh, why don't we put some cream puffs?"

"Yeah, and let's get some fruit to make smoothies!"

"Then that means we'll have to buy a blender for him too!"

"Um, guys…?" Red interrupts them, "We can just go to someone else's house next time."

His fellow Dex Owners looked towards him, remembering all the consequences of staying in Red's house.

"Agreed."

_And so, the Pokedex Owners' misadventure on the wretched second hottest day in Kanto slowly came to an end…_

_.HhH._

"That was…an interesting story." a young black-haired girl says while lying in her bed.

"Yep," Gold responds, "And it's all true, Minnie."

"I can tell…" she grins, "It's the first time I've heard a story like that. I liked it."

"_Score!" _Gold whispered happily under his breath.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Can you tell me another story?" Minnie asked.

"Nah, it's late," Gold explains, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yep. Maybe some others can come tomorrow too."

"Like Silver?" Minnie wonders out loud, "He sounds funny."

"Sure, why not?" Gold blinked. This girl had _no_ idea about the real Silver.

As he walked out of the girl's room, he was suddenly smacked with a hard-cover book.

"Ow! Crys, what was that for?"

Crystal had a frown on her face, "For drugging everyone with that drink back then. Your story made me remember."

Gold pouted, "That was a year ago!"

The pig-tailed girl moved her arm back to her side, "Thanks for watching Minnie for me. She's been lonely for a while now."

"Yeah, she enjoyed the story a bunch!" Gold points out, "Must suck being cooped up in the hospital all day."

"I'm just glad my cousin's happy now."

"Hey…there's a rumor that next week's gonna be the hottest day here in Johto," The golden-eyed teen explains, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Sinnoh." Crys answered without hesitation, "I don't want a replay of what happened at Red's."

"Yeah…same here," Gold agrees, "I'm gonna call the others!" he starts dashing down the corridor.

"What? Right now?" Crystal cries as she runs after him, "It's midnight! You shouldn't-"

"Senior Green! Are you awake?" she heard him say from the end of the hall.

"Gold!" Crys calls him.

"Guess what? We're going to Sinnoh next week!"

"Why in the world are you-" Green wondered, but was then cut off.

"Next week is the hottest day in Johto!"

A long sigh was heard on the other end, "And where are we staying?"

Gold was silent for a moment, "Hey, Senior, don't you have a cottage in Snowpoint city?"

"Yes, but-"

"Alright! Thanks, Senior Green!"

"GOLD-"

The Breeder hung up and turned to Crystal, "Super Serious Gal, guess what?"

"We're going to Green-sempai's cottage next week." She answered dimly.

"That's right! How did you know?"

Crys just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So…hehe...how does a sequel sound to you guys to make up for this half-assed ending?<strong>


End file.
